


welcome back...

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Death, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves-centric, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, klaus has resurrection powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: huge suicide tw for this story, read with cautionben hargreeves commits suicide when he was just a kid. years later, when klaus realizes his power can do more than he thought, he brings him back. what could go wrong?(lowercase intended)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	welcome back...

this looked really bad. a druggie digging up his dead brothers body while his ghost watches, and their other brother is knocked out next to them. some family bonding, huh? 

“klaus, stop. this isn’t going anywhere.” ben said, watching his small white coffin being pulled out of the ground. 

“well, casper, it would at least be going faster if you could help-“ the taller one said, successfully pushing the casket lid open and- 

wait wait wait- before we go further we need to go back a while...

17 years earlier...

diego was the one to find the body. a 16 year old ben, empty pill bottle in his hand (it had been vaynas that he had taken out of her room earlier that morning), foam dripping down the corner of his mouth, and body cold and still. he was dressed in some of the only personal clothes he had, all black. how depressing. 

it was honestly poor luck diego found him. ben didn’t even think about who would find him. he assumed mom since she’s always walking in their rooms and checking on them. but that morning ben had been missing at the breakfast table and diego was sent up by their father to see what was keeping him behind. 

ben wasn’t one to sleep in so of course diego was shocked walking in and seeing his brother still sound asleep... well he thought he was asleep... 

“ben? what the hell man? dads pissed-“ he opened the door further and stepped in the room. “hey, wake up- ben?” he wasn’t normally this heavy of a sleeper either. then poor diego saw the pill bottle... “ben?!” he ran over and shook the shorter boy by his shoulders praying he would wake up. then he just started screaming. for his mom, his siblings, even his father... “c’mon b-buddy- p-puh-please get up-“ 

tears poured out of his eyes as his siblings gathered around the door. he heard gasps and hushed whispers then crying from his siblings... and he was crying. then his father, pogo, and mother, pushed through into the room, mom pulling diego away from his newly deceased brother and into her arms. 

training was canceled the rest of the day and everyone stayed in their rooms. alone, knowing nothing, and praying ben would pull through. 

he didn’t. 

his funeral was the next day. a small white coffin with delicate silver details, and a picture of the boy was placed in the middle of the courtyard, a soul taken too soon inside... 

the rest of the siblings cried as dad gave his half assed speech, calling ben weak, and a failure. they were all still so shocked at how quickly this happened. their brother was just laughing and joking with them two days ago, and now they’re watching his casket be put in the ground. everyone went back in one by one. klaus stayed behind. 

he walked up to the gazebo, setting his snow covered umbrella down against one of the railings. he took a deep breath in and rubbed his hands together before making two tight fists and squeezing his eyes closed. his fists glowed blue and he put all his mind power into it, and prayed that- 

“klaus..?” a small, scared sounding, voice said behind him. klaus turned back, a soft smile appearing on his tear stained face. 

“hey benny... welcome back...” and thus, the duo of ghost ben, and klaus, began. 

three hours earlier...

whoever said klaus could get his drivers license is a straight up idiot. klaus didn’t mean to hit that poor girls dog!! the poor pup had just ran into the road!! ‘at least it’s not the kid’ he thought, getting out of his car, and walking over to the young girl holding a dog. it was dead. definitely. fuck. 

“you- you-“ the little girl sniffled and held the dog to her chest. “you killed my puppy-“ he cringed. kids were not fun, especially when they’re all crying and sniffling.

“oh, no no- little girl i- here let me see him... i think he’s just napping-“ yeah definitely. his plan was to make the dog corporal. ghost dog was better than no dog, right? the girl reluctantly handed the dog over and sniffled again. klaus took a deep breath and placed his hands on either side of the dogs torso, praying a little doggie ghost to pop up but it didn’t... instead the dog hopped up, looking good as new. it licked klaus’s face and then hopped out of his arms back over to the little girls. 

“you saved him mister!!” the little girl said smiling. klaus just looked shocked? “thank you!!” the girl picked her puppy up and ran back to her house. he didn’t know he could do that- he just- he just brought that dog back. he hopped back into his car and sped all the way back to the academy. 

after they barley missed the apocalypse, the siblings all decided to stay there for a while. mostly to help vayna learn control of her powers, and catch up with everyone since it’s been years since they’ve been in then same house. ben had been just roaming the house, haunting it, if you will. watching whatever his siblings have been doing. then klaus bounced in, and told him everything that had happened. 

thirty minutes earlier...

“klaus, please don’t. so what if it worked with a dog? i’ve been dead a lot longer than the dog was, and i’m a human! it’s like, a whole diffrent thing!!” klaus tried to put his finger over bens lip to shush him, but his hand passed straight through his head. 

“shh, benerino.” he picked a shovel up out of the garden shed and shook off any spiders, and cobwebs, before making it over to his brothers statue. it never looked anything like ben did. “just let me try? what’s the worse that could happen? the rest thinking i’ve gone more crazy than normal?” he stuck the shovel into the ground and got a scoop of dirt out, starting a small pile a few feet away from where ben was buried all those years ago. 

“i don’t want you to do this.” klaus had already had a decent heap of dirt out of the hole. and that’s when diego came back out... ben was thankful for his knight in shining... leather? 

“klaus? what the hell are you doing? are you- are you digging up ben?!” klaus panicked and flipped around, slapping diego in the side of the head with the shovel. he immediately fell to the ground. it was an accident!! okay?? 

“shit!” ben and klaus said at the same time. but diego was still breathing, gladly. so klaus kept digging. 

“he’ll be fine- i just gotta- gotta get this done...” he kept digging and digging and digging...

now...

“klaus, stop. this isn’t going anywhere.” ben said, watching his small white coffin being pulled out of the ground. 

“well, casper, it would at least be going faster if you could help-“ the taller one said, successfully pushing the casket lid open and- 

ben turned away. sitting down so he was facing away from the casket. no one wants to see their dead, 16 year old self. but klaus was looking, obviously. bens body looked... gross... and didn’t smell great either. it’s not like the books where they’re are maggots crawling up your nose, or spiders in your mouth, he just looked so... sick. his eyes sunken in more than any humans should. his cheek bones basically sticking out. he looked so skinny, and grey, and dull, and just sick. “well someone didn’t age well...” ben scoffed. 

“klaus... it’s not to late to just... rebury me-“ ben said, looking up at the night sky, stars populating the black plains.

“ben. i could bring you back... please let me try..?” ben sighed and turned around. still not looking into his casket. 

“okay... but if it doesn’t work, we never talk about this again.” nodding, klaus reached down and grabbed bens body’s shoulders- and ben felt weird, and then he blacked out. and then he- he- 

klaus watched as the life seemed to seep back into the boy. his skin gaining its color back, his cheeks plumping back to normal, his eyes magically falling back to where eyes should be- and then he was sitting up in his casket, looking the exact same way as he was when he was buried 17 years ago. 

he gasped in a deep breath of air. his first in 17 years. “klaus- klaus- am i-“ he felt his chest, and then his face, and then he grabbed klaus by the arms, “klaus i’m alive!” so there ben sat, in his 16 year old body, in his coffin, grabbing his brother and shouting loud enough for the neighborhood to hear. he felt tears come to his eyes and grabbed klaus, pulling him into the biggest hug he could manage. oh my god he missed hugs, and breathing, and the feeling of cool nighttime air on his skin and-

“ben..?” they heard allison said, walking up to them looking as shocked as ever. ben smiled and got up, walking towards her with open arms. 

“hey sis...”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys thanks for reading!! let me know what you think about this!! comments, constructive criticism, and kudos are all appreciated!! stay safe!! wash your hands!


End file.
